Lost into his eyes
by WOHOlarry
Summary: Well, I hoped you guys liked it took a long time I love you all hope you all enjoy


Lost in His Eyes

Chapter 1

Will Zayn Make It?

Well, now that school is back Gabby was preparing herself she was going to england for a university she was dyeing to go her mom didn't like it but deep down she did so her dad led her some money and with her savings she went straight to England she was excited but she had to speak in an accent but she failed to so she at least try her best she dress this black long sleeve shirt but the fabric was thin and an white sparkly collar her skinny jeans. And and a pair of boots that her mother got her for Christmas she knew England or London same was cold but didn't care at all. As she was leaving the airport all she thoughet was an romance she was thinking in her mind "Dad will kill me if he spend 45,000 for love". But she nodded her head and said "No, I'm not here for love I'm here to get an career". As, she waited 10 hours in a plane looking at the window board while kids fighting babies crying she took her earplugs and played some music just ignoring the world and let the music move closed her eyes than minutes later having a man shaking her she looked frightend. He said in his accent "Don't be scared its okay" as she slowly looked up she started at his dark hair his hazel eyes his hand gentle to her hair. She blushed and stand up she look behind the handsome dark hair man and there was his friends 1 had deep blue eyes and blond/brown hair and smiled with his adorable braces then one with green eyes and beatuiful light brown hair and the other had curly brown hair also but his eyes his sparkle at mine and the last one but never least had brown eyes but he had an sweet heart and picked me he was very nice and looked smart he held his hand against my hip and smiled. Then, the dark hair one pointed his hand out and said "Hey, I'm Zayn" and as Gabby looked down and said "My name is Gabby" he said "Nice to meet you Gabby". and Zayn said "Oh, here are my friends. "Niall then the blonde babe respond "Hey there" then Zayn said "Then theres niall harry liam louis then me" Gabby looked and suddnely all of them waved at me i quickly blushed then Liam said "Babe don't you need your bags or belongings" Gabby respond "Yes, I do thanks for reminding me". Then Zayn looked at me mysterious then he was going to open and say a word but he looked down. Then, as an awakrd silence came to the room i say bluish/greenish eyes stare at mine then Louis said "Well, don't you need your bags Gabby". I responded "Yes of course" as i grabbed my bag as I was walking i heard drizzling the hard rain coming out of the plan i heard screming girls and saw bright lights then pics and then an black van i saw all of there hair how soft it was and how there eyes glared at me they sprakle and there 10 million dollar smile made me almost fallin love. But something here was wrong why was there thousands of screming girls? papparazzi? then an black van and woosh they dissapered. Like that without saying goodbye i stepped down the slippery staris i went inside the airport and got my luggage then i relized there was a yellow sticky note on it and it said "Here's my number 678-9034". I picked up the note and smiled took my phone and added as a contact. But which one gave me there number as i went throughmy phone i texted and i said."Hey, lol gabby from airport i just wantedto know whick one of you "guys" gave me your number :D". Then as i was wating for a cab it was pouring rain and I had no umbrella and waited there like an idoit for 30 mintues. I called my mom but it was 3am there i totally forgot time a cab came and opened the window and said "You need an ride" and I replied "Yes i really would like one" then the cab dirver replied "Hop in babe". As i hoped ini wacthed the rain stream down the window and then my text tone sounded and the an vibrate. And it said "Hey its me Zayn me and the boys needed to leave fast so i wanted to keep in touch with you :)" Then i smiled and I responded. Later,that night the cab dropped me off at my didn't look that bad as i took a nice hot shower and i jumped in my pjs and my wet damp hair across my face i was on my laptop and thinking about the screaming girls bright lights papprazzi everywhere trying to get a holdof the boys. It thoughet this was werid i never knew who Zayn,Liam,Harry,Niall,Louis i put that aside because tommrow is when i start university and I'm super excited i just can't wait.I could still hear the rain stillon my window and it went hard next door was a girl my age but she came here to study fashion you can tell when she grabs you and measure you she always wants you to be in i decied to invite for some tea (because where in the U.K and i have to leave coffee now). But when i got there her door was shut and the lights were off she was sleeping she probaly stars fashion class early.I went back to my room and turn on the televison and allof the sudden i see Zayn,Louis,Liam,Harryand last but never least Niall and i could not believe my eyes and then the news lady was talking about them and this is what she said. "U.K Group One Direction have grown since uncle simon put them together and now that they finshied there famous UAN tour there looking forward to there new tour and new album next year we all can't wait". The T.V was shut for an mintue you mean to tell me a bristh boy band member and his hot 4 friends came up to me and heild my hips run there fingers through my hair this was inzayn I couldn't believe i was living under rock for about 2 years now OMG!.NEXT MORNING 5:45 My alarm woke me up i was tired from that long plane ride and the sound of millions of girls screaming.I took my phone on the night table and i read the texts that Zayn sended me he wanted to go out for coffee and explain things to time.I was quite scared so i told him what time he didn't respod i got ready. It was still ugly outside so i made sure that i dress i curled my hair and put just a little makeup so that my natural looks shows.I grabbed my school bag and head out the next doormate was drinking tea out in the porch she hada big wool said "Well, hey there mate my name is Phoebe I can see youre getting ready for school aren't you". I responded "Yeah I'm heading right now just a bit tired and well last night i was going to invite you for some tea here and well you were asleep".Phoebe said"Sorry, Yesterday i was designing a dress and well i had a lot of work".I said "It's alright i know how you feel too i was at an 10 hour filght and as Zayn and One Direction crossed my mind i thoughet should i ask?.So i paused for a second and i looked up and I said "Do you know who One Direction is?".She was excited she smiled and said "OF COURSE I DO I'M IN LOVE WITH HARRY HE IS AN ANGEL SO IS ALLOF THEM I LOVE THEM ALL THERE AMAZAYN".i thoughet "Wow 45,000 dollars bascially for Zayn Javaad Malik. As, i was walking down the street I saw this black van window but you can't see anything but i saw a see a ski slope head there he was he came out of the van and went straight for me. Zayn said "Hey I was thinking of you last night".I blushed and smiled and then i looked up and I said "Yeah, Me too i was wondering if i was ever going to meet you again".Zayn said "I just asked Paul our tour manager and he found your name in the system and he found your suitcase and he found it".Then, Zayn put a chekky smile and I was looking at his brown eyes there were beautiful and his hair so soft and all i wanted to do was touch feel grabbed my hand and he kissed it with his soft lips and said "Do you know who I am" "Do you know why there was screming girls paprazzi yesterday at the airport".I looked down and quickly thoughet "I'm the luckiest girl inthe world but I'm in an another counrty where i don't know anything i just came here for education but instead i got love".I looked up and I took my hand and quickly ran my fingers through his smiled and I smiled and I said "Yes I know who you are your Zayn Malik from One Direction".Zayn, looked suttle he was shocked how i only know his first name at the airport and all of the sudden she knows everything. Zayn pulled my arm down from his hair. He said angrily "I don't want this".Already, a tear escaped from my eye and i responded "What do you mean you don't want this".Zayn was looking down for an while and then he complently ignorded me and there it was again an black van coming down the streets. Zayn said "Look i have to go we will talk later".I saw him go inside the van and there he was with "One Direction". I kept walking and just ignore what just happend I had went up to me and said "OMG GABBY GABBY I JUST SAW ONE DIRECTION DID YOU SEE THAT DARK VAN IT CAME BY AND NIALL OPENDED THE WINDOW AND SAID HI TO ME OMG OMG Gabby?". I responded "Yeah, thats so cool to bad for me i didn't see it".Phoebe said "Your get them next time don't worry".Phoebe said "You need an ride babe".I said "Well, are you sure you won't be late to school". Phoebe said "You, know babe we go to the same school.I looked embraased "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't Phoebe cut me and said "Are you okay babe?".I said "Yes Iam just a little scared about my 1stof univseristy". Phoebe said "Don't worry babe you will be alirgiht".Phoebe said "Well, what ya waiting for let's go".I headed to the car and i sat down Phoebe looked at me and smiled she put her key inside the hole and the car started she drove she said "Well, its a 35 min dirve might as well turn the radio on". Phoebe turn the button on and all of th sudden What Makes Beautiful".Phoebe said "OMG I LOVE THIS SONG OMG ITS ZAYN PART NOW COME SING WITH ME".Phoebe looked at me with an serious look I said "C-COME YOU GOT IT WRONG TO PROVE IM RIGHT I PUT ITIN A SONNG I DONT KNOW WHY YOUR BEING SHY AND TURN AWAY WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYEEES".Phoebe smiled and said "Wow, your a really good singer". She laughed and i also laughed because I sing terrible I thoghet to myself if Zayn was here he would've helped me but something go into him why did he take my hand from his hair. I wanted to ask Phoebe some questions about The boys so i said "What kind of girls Zayn Malik look for?".Well,Phoebe said "He likes girl who are brunnettes and don't wear that much of makeup".I looked down and smiled at the ground. But Phoebe said "I don't think he will like going out with a fan i mean come on they know everything about them but i think Zayn would try to date one".As, we went down the street Phoebe said "Were almost there I'm so excited".This was Phoebe second year in university so she would help me if i needed university gates open and then the sun shined and Phoebe said "Oh, perfect the sun came out after 2 days of horrilbe rain".I said "WOW,its perfect and its huge i know this is going to a great year".Phoebe parked her car and we got said "Welcome to University og Oxford 1 of the oldest universties in English speaking world" I looked amazed I was so fascinated that I'm here in england. Phoebe said "Follow me if you need anything and you have my number right?.i responded "Yes i do thanks Phoebe for everything I hugged her".She said "That's what friends are for you got each other back o and text me if you need anything".The loud bell ring and Phoebe scremed "DON'T WORRY IT'S AN WARNING BELL". I laughed and rushed to class I ran to my first class i taking a class called for music i will do recording,mixing and production sounds fun but the one thing was our professer was boring. What a great year to start off i walked into them room i saw unfamliar faces they looked at me and all i thoughet in my head was "There probaly like an American girl in a british college sounds werid". I sat down in the middle and the bladish professor said in his accent "Welcome fellow mates we will be covering one of top sensations of music". Then, I saw this blonde-haired girl raise her hand and the professor said Yes,Lily Lily was girl who didn't care about no one just herself she HATED! gossip always sat alone no one really knew who she was. Then, Lily said "O WILL WE BE DOING ONE DIRECTION! WILL WE WILL WE ."It seemed like the whole world knew who One Direction everyone wanted to marry them and soon have kids and all i thoughet was "1 of them fell in love with me and know what?"." responed "I'm afraid so". Lily had a huge smile on her face while I sat there looking down I didn't really know what I'm supposed do now.-SCHOOL FINISHED AT 3:35-.I got out of school while i was waiting for Phoebe she was talking to her friends and she said bye then she came and said "How was it did you like it?.I said "It's pretty good I love it".Phoebe said "That's really good to know now lets head home". I handed Phoebe some money and Phoebe said "What's this for". I said "For the gas I'm sorry i forgot to give you some in the morning".She said "No its okay".As we were driving I wonderd about Zayn and boys and i relized i haven't looked at my phone since yesterday I went intomy bag and grabbed it loads of text and missed calls from my mom. I called her back and she was very worried about me i told her i was fine. Then,i looked at my text 13 texts from Zayn.I said to my mind "Oh boy".I open the conversation and saw this "Babe can we talk I need to tell you something" I'm sorry, for what i did can we talk?. I responded when?and where? ,30 min waiting for the text we arrived home and suddnely my phone and zayn said at 8 at Caffe Nero in Bradford". And all i thoghet was where is Bradford I searched some directions it was 2 hours away and that's where he was heading I went into Phoebe's room and I said "Phoebe can you drive me to Bradford".She responded "WHAT? YOU NUTS BABE THATS 2 HOURS AWAY FROM HERE I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T". I responded "Sorry she cut me and said "Wait why do you wanna go to Bradford?. "Well, um well, I heardis awesome there".Phoebe said "Babe it is but far away". I texted Zayn saying "Sorry, babe or Zayn but its 2 hours away and then before i sended that text I heard an honk outside. There was an black van I said "OMG!it can't be Phoebe will freak i need to leave". I grabbed my coat on the coat hanger and I ran down the staris and Phoebe yelled "WHERE ARE YOU GOING GABBY!". I yelled back "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK OKAY".I didn't hear her talk back it was pouring like crazy my hair got wet and as i left the door open and there was Zayn he looked at me and I looked back with his gorgeous brown still eyes and i got in the boys weren't there i asked Zayn he said "There in the hotel playing some games".I said "O" he hold my hand i took my hand back and i said "Look, Zayn why did you told me that you don't want this?".Zayn looked down and kept looking at me he didn't say a word we were passing through the highway and i said "Are you saying that were not meant to be?".Zayn said "NO, I never meant that its just I knew you never knew me atthe airport right?". I said "Of course i never knew who you guys were".Then Zayn took my arms and he said "Will you date for me or because I'm famous.I hold his soft cheek and i kissed it and i sai "For you of course I hugged him tighly".Then he grabbed me and we kissed a night full of , 2 hours in the parkway it was raining me and Zayn our hands tight together I looked at the wacthit was already late Phoebe must have been worried so I let go out Zayns hand and he said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHY DID YOU LET GO".I smiled and said "I have to text my roomate i promised heri would go back home early and she might be worried".Quickly i wrote her a text and put my hand smiled and i slept on his arm then hours later my eyes were squinty and all i can see is bright lights and it was papprazzi at the cafe. Zayn grabbed me "Gabby, were going to find a way to get out of the way just hold my hand you willbe fine". I grabbed him and we kissed and I said "I will never let go of your hand no matter what".Zayn smiled and held my hand tight and said "Me too are you okay what me to ask Paul if we could find another way?".I said "Well, theres not that much of them".Zayn looked out the window and he was worried then he said "Are you sure you wanna go out there together".I looked down then i said "You wanna hide our love together thats is what you want?".Zayn said "NEVER is that those papparazzi can be annoying sometimes".I said i don't care he said okay Zayn grabbed my hand fast just stay tight okay babe he kissed my cheek I said I know I will be fine because your here with me. The papprazziwere outside saying "Come out come out where ever you are".I looked at him he gave me that mysteriours look he gave me when he found me at the was front of us blocking the papparazzi i sw flashes flashes flashes is was amazing how these people could do went inside of the cafe and everyone looked at us Zayn guide us into the room it was snowing in took his coat and put it around was sweetiest thing ever he stand in line to get some coffee or thats when one of the boys called Zayn he was glaring at me while he was talking to away i checked my phone Phoebe didn't answer that probaly means she said "I ordered some tea and crumpets is that okay babe".I said its alright" he ran across the room and sat down the table he was cold."Babe are you sure your not cold" Zayn said "I'm fine its okay " then i came up next to him and cuddle with him."About the papparazzi are those pictures going to end up in an newspaper?".Zayn said "OF COURSE they will because they don't know you and they will make up some fake story".I said "Same as America" he laughed his smile was so and Zayn talked for hours and hours it was already 2 in the morning and Zayn said "Well, I have to head for the studio tommrow and i have to get up early so let's head to the van".Paul led us to the van i ignored the papprazzi and we went to the car and left I was hopeing that the papprazzi doesn't follow me or was feeling my hair and was sleepy and I was too he slept on my I slowly closed my eyes Paul waked us up and he said "Were at your flat you better hurry before they come".I looked around and said "Who is they?". Paul said "Papprazzi"and quickly grabbed my keys i kissed Zayn he was asleep and I told Paul to tell Zayn that I love him".He said "Sure right now Zayn might not be seeing your a while okay dear".I said I knowi rushed took the keys i opended the door. went to the staris andi turned on the lights and went to sleep.

Phoebe woke me up she kept shaking me she said "GABBY HURRY UP WERE LATE TO SCHOOL HURRY". I woke up I looked like trash i threw in some swetpants and a sweater and grabbed my bag i took an bananna and rushed down the staris. Phoebe unlocked the car we got in Phoebe rushed threw the highway. While we were drving she asked me something she said "Gabby,at what excalty time you came last night?".I said "Sorry i was late I was just exlporing around England".As, we stopped an red light there was this guy sellling newspapers and Phoebe pulled down the window and said "Hey, mate would you care to pass me one". She gave him some money and she was streaming down the papers then there it was a picture of me and Zayn on the street. Phoebe said "Explain, this you were with ZAYN OMG GABBY WHAT WERE YOU DOING OMG YOU GUYS ARE HOLDING HANDS TOGETHR GABBY!. I said "I KNOW I KNOW me and Zayn met at the airport and well he fell in love with me he invited me to Bradford"."And yeah we were eating at this cafe he is so sweet but im still kind of sad"."WHY" Phoebe said I said "Well, because now Zayn has to go to recording studio for a couple of months who knows what's he doing there i really got to focus on school whatif this whole dating thing shows up in America and my dad sees that hes's going to come here in england and tug my ear like if im some 5 year old".Phoebe said "Dear lord babe don't worry your dad won't anything I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know who one directionis right?".I said "Well... he is pretty old but not old old school i think he knows the name and not know the members".Phoebe said "Just pray to god he doesn't know them".I looked downat the picture Zayn holding my hand and looking at me while I look at the ground and smile I was so afraid of showing my face I simply smiled at the we head to the gates of oxforda BUNCH of cars were standing by the school men and women with camras."OH, NO GABBY THERE HERE FOR YOU WHAT SHOULD WE DO".I saw the pricnipal professor everyone and all I wonder is I hope they don't kick me out.I said "Let's find somewhere else to go this is too dangerous I mean come one how can these papprazzi people knew i went here for school".Phoebe responeded "Excalty, thats why they have a job to stalk".She smiled to me I was surprised that they were here for said "We, have to walk that's the only way to get inside by if we go through garden and past the main lobby and then you will be safe and sound and i dobut that the papparazzi will be in the , me and Phoebe walk through the garden we heard strange noises then that's whenit hit is we heard. "LOOK IT'S ZAYN MYSTEROIUS GIRL OVER HERE OVER HERE" me and Phoebe ran for our life we jumped over bushes and went to the main lobby and we shut the door and locked door had a mini window so the papprazzi could see me they statred to take pictures and more and and I left early Phoebe said "How, about if you leave the flat and go around Bradford around where Zayn lives you maybe could visit his family or something I'm not kicking you out I just want me and you to feel better without having to leave secert places".Phoebe was crying she was sad that maybe we still won't be freinds if I move out.I said "Phoebe don't cry we will find a way there's always a way to fix it".Phoebe said "Okay, lets head to our flat and stir up some tea".I smiled wondering about Zayn he hasn't texted me yet I was ,it was snowing Phoebe parked her car in the driveway and I ran inside we walked up the staris and Phoebe went to straight to the kicthen.I went to my bedroom and took my blanket and put it around me all i thougeht was Zayn his hair his mysterious looks his lip bites everything about him made me smiled his 4 gorgeous friends always there beside phone had recived 12 new texs i unlocked my phone and this is what is said. "Babe,I have some bad news I have to be around just for 4 months i just wish I was there for you and with my family of course don't get worried at least we have skype:)".I smeiled Phobe walked into my room and said "Sorry,babe but i brougeht you some hot tea to calm down and think about the moving around the flat".I said "But, I don't want to leave you here all alone and you've been there for me and now I need you the most".1 of Phoebes tears escaped out of her eye she said "I, know you need me but if you don't leave soon your gonna regret staying here because soon the papparazzi are going to find out where we live".I said "No, they won't we live 50 miles away from the school how are they going to find out".Phoebe looked angry and said "LISTEN!, the papprazzi could bribe our schooland the employees to tell them information who knows".I looked at the clock 4:07 I picked up my bag and I headed out to the door and Phoebe yelled "HEY WHERE YOU GOING LAD".I took her keys started the car and i wanted to do was to get out of this foregin place and go back home but what about here I had loyal friends and my 1 true love waiting for , i drove Phoebe was calling me on my phone i ignored it until she left an message saying "GABBY, YOU STOLE MY CAR GIVE ME MY CAR BACK I WILL CALLTHE POLICE".I did a quick u-turn and drove straight i only dirved 3 miles I passed by the hose and i saw her angery face she scearmed "GET OUT OF MY FLAT YOU HEARD ME PACK YOUR BAGS AND LEAVE I DON'T WHAT YOU HERE EVER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?".I ignored her and i looked down at the snow so pure yelled "HELLO GABBY DO YOU HEAR ME HELLO?".I looked sudden and I yelled "I FUCKING HEAR YOU".And then the whole neighborhood was queit Phobe ran inside and I sat down while the snow was on was on my hair it was really cold and I wanted to think this through what should i do? will Zayn still love me? What if i ruin Phobe sophmore year in college?. I sat there for about a half an hour there sitting there while it was freezing and I sat down and cried my tears streaming down my face my makeup was one was there to support me this decisionwas the biggest one i made I took out my phone stroll down through the contacts there it was in bold letters "MOM" i wanted to click on it and right away call , I know she would be mad at me and send back to the U.S.I put my phone down I standed up but my but was num from sitting to long Zayn hasn't respond to me i texted him 15 times today no respond.I went upstaris and Phobe had her hand on her hand and she sipped some of her tea. I said "I made my choice Phobe I will buy a flat around Bradford and I PROMISE YOU I WILL VISIT YOU".Phoebe said "Okay, but how about this I move in Bradford listen babe I was doing some reserch and there is an fashion insiutie there and im dieing to see and It's about 5 miles from Bradford".I screamed and hugged Phoebe I knew thatour freindship is amazing and that we won't leave each other for said "How about you talk to Zayn about when he is going come back".I said "He isn't responding and I don't think he knows that I exist".Phoebe said "I know he does he is just really busy Gabby you don't get do you?".I said angirly "Get what?".Phoebe said "Zayn is a member of One Direction on of the biggest British boy band in the era but not bigger than the beatles but there good and he and the boys are busy recording new albums and sin-.I said "I know Phoebe I know the thing I don't get is that he doesn't have a minute too se my text?".Phoebe sipped some more of her tea and said "The good thing is that he loves you".I blushed and smiled and said "Yeah, he is so sweet and caring he is like my first true love".I took out my phone no texts soI decided to text him again I said "Hey, babe I was wondering if you know when are you going to come back".Phoebe said "Don't worry babe he is going to answer".I went into my room and turned the tv and there it was in bold letters saying "BRADFORD BAD BOI GONE BAD and then the reporter said "During,London we saw Zayn with a mysterious girl who despite was abouslely gorgeous as Zayn stated a girl with light brown hair her eyes hazel as Zayn, but after he left London him and the boys went to ausse just to hang and Zayn was seen clubing hard and went other ladies indeed the bradford bad boi was seen bad thats all for today".I shut the T.V I laid down for a while I was thinking in my head Did Zayn used me? Zayn lied to me that he had to go to Aussie for ran into my room and said "Gabby in the t.v-".I said "I know what happend just leave me alone I don't want to talk about this".Phoebe said "Will we still be going into Bradford".I looked at her angirly and said "What do you think".She left the room and my phone rang it was Zayn I was finally shocked he knew what will i thoughet is should I answer or not.I wanted to but i felt like if i did it I would regret it .I left him calling 27 times it was more than then when i texted left 6 voice messages and then he called the flat 23 times and asked if i was here and of coruse the owner said "Yeah, Gabby is here just enjoying her flat".I didn't want to hear the voice of Zayn in that message it will make me fall in love again I didn't want , My mom was dieing to talk to me so since that she is always on Facebook I went through my suitcase and grabbed my laptop.I logged into facebook and saw I had 345 notifications I nevred liked Facebook but that was the only way to communicate with my she never understood Twitter she wasn't online but people was writing on my I looked at my wall I couldn't beileve what it said "Looks like Zayn found another whore" it was incriedble what they said they all send me hate.I cloed my laptop I should just go back in the U.S and forget about this whole thing.I packed all my stuff the 1st thing I wanted to do was leave and go back knocked on my door I said "WHAT DO YOU WANT".Phoebe said "A bit fisty there babe look I know what's going on just let me to talk to you".I opended the door and said "Help me with what I've been called a whore and that I don't belong with cut's me and says "Those are called haters and your way more better than them listen the papprazzi said you were gorgoues and perfect to Zayn.I said "Don't they say to every girl he gets".Phoebe said "No".Phoebe handed me some mail and there was one letter from Victoria Secret Phoebe said "Did you went shopping?".I replied "No, since I came here I never went shopping but I would love to".Phoebe said "That's werid OPEN IT!".I opend the pink letter and it said "Recently, we saw you with one of the hottest male celbtires and quite you are perfect as a model here in Victoria Secret give us a call if you want the gig?.Phoebe said "GABBY LOOK THEY WANT YOU THEY LIKE YOU CALL THEM!".She handed me the phone and I said "But,modeling is not my thing though".Phoebe said "Gabby do this for you you are perfect show those haters that you don't care".I said "I don't like to be perfect".Phoebe said "FOR GOD SAKES YOU KNOW HOW MANY GIRLS WOULD WANT THIS JOB JUST CALL".I plugged the numbers in the phone.I heard an lady she said "Welcome to Victoria Secert Representives how can I help you".I told her everything and she said come to our building tommorow I will email you the she hanged up Phoebe said "Grab your bags were shopping and don't worry I will drive you and she said."Forget about zayn tonight think about you and your carrerr'.She said "Go change and I'll meet you in the car okay". I said "okay". It was a bit chilly so I wore a sweater from Hollister and a white beanie that Phoebe sewed me and some skinny jeans I put on makeup.I looked into the mirror and said "Gabby, just forget about everything just think about you".Phoebe honked her horn I grabbed my bag and phone and left.I inside the car and Phoebe said "LET'S PARTY TONIGHT". I said "I never layed a foot in a club".Phoebe said "WHAT?" I said "My parents are very secure about me".Phoebe said "Well, tonight that's all going to change she stopped the car and looked at my outfit and said "Really Gabby we need to change your clothes".Phoebe said "Follow me we went upstaris into her closet and she handed mea skirt a tube top and said grab a leather jacket and your good to go". I said "But its frezzing outside are you crazy".Phoebe said "Fine she handed me this black tight dress but the desgin was lace it was beautiful.I said "Who desinged this she said "Me".I looked surprised and I said "If Victoria Secret accpets me you should be one of there desginers".Phoebe smiled and said "That wouldbe amazing and I would be married to Harry".It was kinda awkward that moment Phoebe said "Well, let me do your makepup after 15 minutes my eyes were smoky my lips were bloddy red I looked beautiful. Phoebe said "And, your don let's go".We headed downstaris and we jumped inside the got out of the driveway and strated heading was quiet until Phoebe said "Zayn asked me about you and he asked the owner of our flat if your okay".I said "I thoughet you said that we weren't supposed to talk about Zayn".Phoebe said "I know but I want you to answer this one question Do you still love Zayn?".I didn't answer I took my earplugs and ignored everything like I did on that plane ride ignore music was soft Ed sheeran music made my world much stopped at this place there was papprazzi everywhere Phoebe said "GABBY THERE HERE".I got out of the car while they started asking questions like "Did you Zayn was partying other girls" or "How do deal with the hate".When got inside the shopping center and Phoebe hugged me while they were tears in my said "It's going to be alright just try your best to ignore them don't get to pissed becasue then it will get worse just take a deep breathe".I took a deep breath while the papprazzi said "GABBY YOU LOOK STUNNING TONIGHT GOING OUT WITH ZAYN'.Phoebe grabbed my hand she said "Remeber were shopping".As we went up the elevator papparazzi were taking more pictures Phoebe said "Why are they taking pictures your inside the mall not outside".As we were getting higher in the elevator Zayn came inside the mall looking everywhere for said "Oh s*** we need to get out let's got through the back and she hold my arm.I took my arm out and said "NO I want to stay here".Phoebe said "Gabby, your going to cause drama".I headed downstaris while Zayn was running to touched my hair then I smacked him in the said "GABBY".I said to Zayn "I hate you I'm fine living without you".As tears escaped through my face papprazzi taking pictures. I walked away Phoebe said "Gabby,that's too harsh gabby why?".I didn't regret anything I wanted to look back.I heard the door open then papprazzi saying "ZAYN""ZAYN".Phoebe had no choice but go after Zayn she said "WAIT ZAYN COME BACK SHE STILLS LOVES YOU".I stood there waiting as I went to the parking lot while Phoebe car was still on I had the keys to her car.I started to drive around while Phoebe called and said she went into a taxi because the papprazzi would not leave.I stopped in the back of mall finding Zayn walking by himself.I felt guilt inside but I remeberd what Phoebe said "You feel like there is no way out love is the only way" I stopped the car and He was red mark on his face I took my hand and on the bruise I kissed it.I said "Zayn why did you hurt me why did you lie and why didn't you respond to my text I would've gone with you but you hurted me".Zayn didn't said anything he kept walking forward and he took out a ciggarte and lit it and started smoking.I could'nt believe it I said sadily "Something here went wrong you don't get that our love is like a song but after these long 3 months you forgotten about us Zayn you lied about everything".Zayn stood there and ignored me I went into Phoebe's car and drove while the snow was pounding harder drove even faster until I flipped my car into a I saw was blurry faces then the face got clearer it was Phoebe she was crying her hand on her face covering her tears in her.I woke up to her sitting on my leg and she said "DOCTOR DOCTOR COME COME".The doctor rushed in he touched my head and said "Honey, are you alright you had an accident thank god your are okay are you feeling well?".I had a huge headache and I said "I'm fine but I would like some medicine for the pain to stop".The doctor said "Of course just one of the nurses will give you a nice meal and you will take some medicine now I will leave you two alone".He closed the door shut Phoebe said "WHY WERE YOU DRIVING FAST WHY YOU COULD HAVE GONE REALLY HURT".I love how Phoebe doesn't car about her mercesdes benz but the fact is she cares about me makes me happy.I was looking for Zayn but he wasn't there I asked Phoebe she said "I informed him with a voice message and he hasn't answerd back I'm sorry Gabby".I couldn't believe it Zayn would leave me and I know he knew I was in an accident.I said "Phoebe could you do me a favor?".Phoebe said "Yeah sure anything" I said "Could you make sure Zayn thinks I'm dead".Phoebe said "NO ARE YOU CRAZY ZAYN WILL FOUND OUT NO NO WERE NOT DOING THIS NOW NO".I looked surprise Phoebe wasn't this crazy before.I said "Phoebe I think I might be moving back home I just want to forget everything that I don't want my parents to know everything that happend".Phoebe said "I hear you but doesn't mean you have to give up Life is short and you need to enjoy it do what you want to do don't let Zayn ruin or stop it you are Gabby the girl who fights her for her dreams the day you and Zayn went to Bradford I went to your laptop and found the songs you recorded it was amazing it was like i heard it from the radio".I said "I've been recording since last year I only have 14 songs isn't that much but my parents don't want to become a singer they think fame would change me".Phoebe said "I know for sure that's not true your gonna hate this but Zayn did not change I met his mother he is the same old kid before but he has trouble with love and I'm sure you could fix it all out".I said "Well he hasn't said anything to me he didn't even visit me".Phoebe said "Just because he didn't see you doesn't mean he is bad he has some problems he has to handle I'm sure he will hear the message and come right through here hugging you".I thoughet I wish he would now I need him right waited 2 days in the hospital when the hospital said I could came in clapping her hands and saying "Gabby, were going back home and I will prepare you one of my best meals".I said "Yeah go back home".My leg was a bit limpy as I stood up Phoebe heild my arm and into the said "It's a bright warm day and let's just forget about everything".I was looking out of the window people were smiling while deep inside my heart I was broken".Phoebe said "You still want to go to Victoria Secert agency today we will get freshen up and go there or you want me to reshecdule".I said "No we will go I'm fine I'm not sure I'f they will like me".Phoebe said "I'm pretty sure they will like you remeber just calm down you will be fine just try to relax think about your future because you have your future in your hands and your not going to let some Bradford Bad Boi ruin it all for you just try to forget him please".I said "How can I forget the love of my life I'm scared if I lose him...".Phoebe turned on the radio to forget the awkwardness in the car.I said "You, want to go to one of the most famous agency in the U.K and me dressed like a hobo".Phoebe said "Speaking of that I know a friend who owns a clothing store let's just stop by her store and find you something".I said "Awesome, but I have no money on me though" Phoebe hassled through her wallet and picked out a card and said "I will pay for you babe don't worry".I smiled and said "NO Phoebe that's crossing the line I think it's too much for you plus...".Phoebe said angirly "YOU WANT TO LOOK NICE YES OR NO?".I said "Yeah,Let's go head to her store... message for Chapter 2


End file.
